


I go to you (you come to me)

by everdeenwayland



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Pining, hes just the bastard son of the king, just that his father was the husband of her aunt, mallory is the niece of the queen but she is not related to michael, michael is not really the antichrist, slowburn, sounds messed up but I swear its not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: And when he kissed her, she did not refuse him. Her lips parted, her eyes closing and her hands caressing his neck. She sighed the moment their lips touched. One cannot simply deny the kiss of a king, you must accept it, but that wasn’t the reason she allowed him to touch her lips. He was not a king to her, no, he was the one she had been waiting all that time. The only one who she truly ever loved. Michael.When Michael is named the official heir of the king he faces a threat to his reign. There is someone who could take his crown, someone who has the support of half of the court. Someone more familiar than he initially thought.A millory historical au.





	1. i. honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first time I'm writting a fic completely in english, I normally tend to write it in my language and then traslate it, so please forgive any mistakes I made while doing it.  
> This is what happens when you mix your two currently obsessions: millory and reign. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Follow, my love, taking everything_  
_'Til the love takes everyone and everyone'll sing_  
_Peace has come, peace has come to let us in_  
_And we're all as one all at one with everything_

 _─_ Follow; Crystal Fighters

 

And when he kissed her, she did not refuse him. Her lips parted, her eyes closing and her hands caressing his neck. She sighed the moment their lips touched. One cannot simply deny the kiss of a king, you must accept it, but that wasn’t the reason she allowed him to touch her lips. He was not a king to her, no, he was the one she had been waiting all that time. The only one who she truly ever loved. Her equal. Michael.

 

 

 

_i.honesty_

 

A cold breeze awoke him, the sun’s rays helping him to abandon dreamland. In front of him, a large window showed him the beginnings of the winter. There was no singing of birds, no remains of the flowers that used to decorate the old tree that he could see from his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he got up, trying to leave all traces of sleepiness behind. After all, he was a king, he could not show any sign of weakness and he should always be alert. That was what Ms. Mead told him. She was the mother he never had, and the substitute of his father, who was always too busy trying to conquer all known land to care for his only son. She was the only one who cared for him as much as he cared for her. His family even though they didn’t share the same blood.

His room was one of the largest rooms in the castle, dark stone decorated with colorful tapestries. Everything that he needed or, in most of the cases, wanted he had it there. He only needed to call one of his guards if he desired for anything, and they would bring it to him. A few days ago, he gave them the order to not interrupt his sleep before the sun rises. He tended to stay up late, reading books or studying and need any extra sleep he could get in the morning. Besides, he didn’t know why was necessary to get up when it had not yet dawned.

He walked towards the mirror in his room, his reflections staring back at him. His hair usually fell upon his shoulder like a golden waterfall, however, at that moment, it resembled more a bird’s nest. Everyone told him he was the spitting image of his father, no one daring to say a word about his resemblance to the mother he never knew.  He wore rich clothes, the most exquisite silk and gold ornaments. Luxury surrounded him. He knew a king’s life was filled with wealth but sometimes he tended to forget that, after his father’s death, he was the one gifted with that life. Just a few years from there, he was just a bastard who could only had yearning dreams about power, but not anymore, for he was the one his father named his successor, putting a crown on his head. Too sad that, even after being legitimized by the pope himself, he could lose it all.

A soft knock irrupted his thoughts, and the door opened, showing one of his guards.  

"My lord, lady Miriam wanted to talk to you." He announced. He nodded, and the guard let her enter his room.

"I can’t believe they have to announce me every time, it’s frankly annoying my dear Michael." She sighed, not long after the door closed.

He could not help but let a small laugh escape his lips at her annoyance. It was not difficult to annoy her, he admitted, but it was funny nonetheless.

"You said you wanted to see me, has anything changed since the last time we talked?" He asked.

He remembered what she told him the last time they saw each other in privacy. She knew people were plotting against him, high nobles, to have him removed from the throne. He being there was a threat to everything they knew and what was to come. She told him he needed to secure his rightful place there, to make sure every last person on the land knew that he was the heir to the empire of his father. They had to fear him, that was the only way to be the king, she said. But firstly, he had to get married. Married to a royal of his level, to show them that he was more than a bastard, that he was their ruler and that he had God on his side. She told him that she was going to find a right espouse for him, someone they could trust at their side.

He wondered if she had found her.

"Yes, I wanted to, indeed. I have news to tell you, I found the source of the discomfort of most of the nobles at court. It seems that they believe there is someone who has more right than you to rule, someone who they think is next in the line of succession." She said, almost spitting her words.

"But that must be false. My father had no other sons and no distant relatives. He named me his heir, it’s the word of God against them." He said, his brow burrowed.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Turned out it wasn’t that way. There is someone, a girl, she is next in the line of succession, after you of course, but they want her to be the queen." She said.

"Do I know her?" He asked.

"I don’t think so, apparently no one knew of her existence until a few weeks ago when her aunt made a ball in her honor, to celebrate that she was going to be queen. No one warned her that there was a king in waiting yet." She responded.

Miriam began to walk around his room, looking at the window with a concerned face. There was no doubt that the threat was serious enough to be taken into consideration, or so did she think. Michael wasn’t so sure that it was a matter of importance in that moment. Once he got the crown in his head, no one would be able to deny his power. But, at the same time, he knew that if the threat of a noble with pretensions of greatness could worry her, it would be for something.      

"So, should we do something to prevent that betrayal?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes, we must. I’ve got an idea, but I’m not sure you would like it." She nodded. Michael sighed while he shook his head.

"I will do whatever it is necessary to maintain the power my father gave me, I assure you. ─ He remarked.

She smiled at him. The smile he knew so well, the one that only a proud mother could give you. Miriam took a step towards him, caressing his cheek.

"My beautiful boy, there is not a single day you fail to make me proud." She muttered, her love for him in every word that she said.

 

~O~

 

Cordelia never had an easy life. She had always been in the shadow of her mother, a noble despot who took advantage of her wealth to get away with everything without having to answer to anyone, until a fatal error cost Fiona her head. She had to live with the shame of having her mother beheaded, and the pain that entailed. She never asked for more that the world couldn’t give her, and still, she didn’t get it. Her husband died a few years ago, a fever, and she thought the grief was going to kill her. But that wasn’t the case. She found a new family, a true family, among the girls in a convent ruled by an old family friend, Myrtle. That woman was the one that taught her the real significance of the word family and she couldn’t be grateful enough for that.

So, when a young girl knocked on her door accompanied by guards asking for her protection, she didn’t have a doubt. She would help anyone who needed her help, not matter their name or their titles. Since then, the convent had become an oasis for those girls who had loose it all and wanted a quiet life under the rules of Cordelia. Myrtle had resigned to her position in favor of Cordelia, saying that she was too old for the charge. But Cordelia knew better, she was aware that Myrtle wanted her to be the one in charge there, to help her to get her mind of things that were in the past.

When Mallory arrived at the convent, there were a dozen girls there, all living there peacefully and happily. Nobody there knew who she was, Cordelia assured her. Anyone other than her knowing that Mallory was the next in the line of succession could be the death of Mallory. She had to be very careful to not slip that away, but she agreed to keep her and treat her like another one of her girls. She would have a nice and quiet life there until the king died and her reign would begin. But, in the end, that wasn’t what the king had planned for her.

He had his bastard son legitimized, against all odds. And now his son claimed that he was going to be the next king. The king had been the queen consort, not a king by lineage, and now his bastard son claimed that title for himself. Cordelia could not let that pass. The crown belonged to Mallory and so, she would take it. She was the niece of the Queen, the only granddaughter of the Great Conqueror. Royal blood ran through her blood and a crown belonged in her head. Mallory tried to tell her that she preferred her life there, with her and her sisters, but Cordelia didn’t want that for her.

Cordelia knew what a life without love was, and she didn’t want that for her Mallory. She wished each one of her girls could find true love and happiness, but she also knew that sometimes, that wasn’t an option for some of them. But Mallory could have it. She could have a loving family and a loving country. She was fair and kind, there was no other person more fitted than her to rule their kingdom. Mallory could help so many people, she was sure of it. Her reluctance to the throne was another way to prove she deserved it more than anyone could ever. A true queen should not desire for more power, she should desire for the happiness of her people.

When the old king died, Cordelia had a meeting with Mallory and Myrtle, to decide what was going to be their next move. She knew they had to get support from other nobles to oppose directly to Michael, the king to be, and that wasn’t difficult to get. No one wanted him to be the king, only his father, for he was not a real royal, only a bastard. But he was powerful, and they had to watch every step carefully. There was no one who wanted to show real support, only encouraging words whispered in the shadows, and courage did not grant anyone an army.

While Cordelia and Myrtle made plans to get her on the throne, Mallory approached the only window that decorated Cordelia’s room and looked the landscape. She was going to miss the forest, the freedom of feeling her feet touching the earth, the joy of swimming in the lake in summer, her sisters… Those were luxuries she would not have again. She understood what Cordelia wanted, her happiness, but she wished Cordelia had seen that her happiness was tied to that old convent, to her family there. But queens never get to decide. They rule and accept their fate. That was what her grandmother always told her. Some sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

She was lost on her thoughts when one of the girls that lived with them opened the door, clearly troubled. It was Coco, her best friend. She looked at her and Mallory could see the concern in her eyes.

"Cordelia, Lady Misty had ordered to tell you that he has arrived to the southern path." She said.

Cordelia paled when she heard those words. It was too early, he was not supposed to know about Mallory, not yet at least. They needed the time to hide her, so he could not find her. She was no fool. She knew that if Michael was coming to get her, Mallory wouldn’t survive to see another day. Everyone had heard stories about the king’s bastard, awful stories. He was not kind to his allies, but with his enemies he was relentless. There were no boundaries to his cruelty, some whispered, afraid of what he could do them.

Cordelia was sure that if Michael caught Mallory she would have the worse of deaths, and that would be entirely her fault. She had to do something.

"Mallory you need to go, hide with the hunters in the woods or go to the cabin near the lake. Anywhere would be safer than here. ─ She said.

Myrtle nodded, and Mallory swallowed, feeling anxious for the first time. Coco didn’t say who had arrived, but it was meaningless. There was only one person Cordelia could be this afraid of. The king. She hadn’t stop to think that what they were doing was treason, and it could cost they their heads. Still, she didn’t want to abandon her sisters. She understood at that moment that if she left there would be no chance that her sisters would be saved.

"I’m not going anywhere. If I go, then he would kill all of you for being accomplices of my betrayal. I’ll stay so he can only blame me for that." She stated.

Cordelia approached her, her eyes pleading.

"Mallory, my dear, you can not do that. You must save yourself and save our country. You are our only hope." She pleaded.

Mallory shook her head.

"I’m sorry Cordelia, I already decided that I’m not going anywhere. I will face the king and ask for forgiveness. And I don’t want any of you to say that you were involved in the plot. I’ll say that it was my idea. Please, I can’t bear to see everything you’ve worked so hard to build be destroyed for my sake." Mallory sobbed.

Cordelia caressed her cheek and hugged her. Mallory could feel her hand stroke her hair to calm her. It was soothing but her heart was too beating fast. She heard Myrtle sigh. Mallory was aware that they didn't get why she didn't want to run away for she had not been entirely honest with them. She could only hope that he remembered her and that the memories of their time together could save her.

It was not long after that, that they heard a few horses and their respective riders arriving at their door. Cordelia ventured to look out the window confirming her worst suspicions. He was there. She could see in the smile he wore, that he had come to win and that he would not go home until he got what he wanted. Cordelia stepped between the door and Mallory, trying to saver her as long as she could. She didn’t tell her that she was guilty as well, for presenting her to the society as the true queen. There was no need to worry her now, they had time for that later.

She heard a soft knock in her door and then, the door opened, showing a scared girl. Cordelia wanted nothing but to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"Lady Cordelia…" She started, trembling like a leave.  

"There is no need, she already knows why I am here." A masculine voice interrupted her.

And she saw him. Michael. The king to be. He had a feline smile and looked at her as if she had already lost. Next to him, Lady Miriam Mead stood, stoic as a tree. Cordelia straightened and looked around, at the women that were there next to herself.

"Give me a moment with Michael, please. " She said, trying to pretend the confidence she did not feel.

With a meaningful look in her eyes, Myrtle put her hand on Coco’s shoulder to guide her outside. Mallory moved, trying to mirror them, but she stopped her.

"Not you dear, you might want to hear whatever he has to say." She said, keeping Mallory out of Michael’s gaze.

Michael took a step towards them, trying to look at whoever was behind Cordelia. Ms. Mead hadn’t told him who was the usurper, claiming that her identity was of no use for him. He was intrigued, nonetheless, he never knew he had some competition for the throne, no relatives to take his right to it.

"Don’t be so shy and show me your face _your highness."_  He said, the last two words filled with mockery.

Ms. Mead snorted with laughter after hearing him and Michael couldn’t help but smirk smugly. Cordelia turned her head to the girl while said girl turned away from her. When she revealed to him, it wasn’t who he expected at all. She raised her eyes, fixing her eyes on him, filled with sorrow. Michael stifled an exclamation, his face reflecting different emotions in a matter of seconds. Sorrow, hatred, yearning, betrayal.

Under the watchful eye of Cordelia, he took a step forward, his arms resting at his sides. His face was a mask, indecipherable. His jaw hardened.

"Mallory…" He sighed approaching her, his voice soft like velvet.

She let a single tear fall down her cheek, her lip trembling.

"Michael…" She replied, her gaze fixated on him.

 

~O~

 

There was nothing that could bring her more joy than seeing the flowers she had cared so much flower. It was a large garden the one in the convent and she took care of it all on her own. It was Cordelia’s gift on her last birthday and it was sad to see that, in the most bittersweet day of her life, the garden was starting to blossom. She caressed a red rose, careful to not hurt herself in the process, admiring her beauty. She could only pray that someone could look after the garden when she’ll be gone.

The noises of steps behind her interrupted her thoughts, and she turned her head to see who was approaching her. It was no surprise to see him staring at her like nothing had happened since the day she parted. It pained her to see that familiar look in his eyes, the one he used to have whenever they shared an adventure. Oh, how she wished she could go back in time.

“Your highness.” She saluted him without trying to get up to do a proper reverence.

He rolled his eyes and crouched beside her to see what she was doing. If he was surprised to see her tending the garden, it did not show.

“You can call me Michael, you don’t think I’m the king anyway and I would prefer to keep things honest between the two of us, a last chance to honor our past, don’t you agree?” He said looking at the rose she stroke earlier.

“Since when do you care about what I think?” She said not a hint of mockery in her words.

“Since you have threatened my reign and gained support from half of the court.” He replied to her, his gaze hardening.

Mallory looked at him and wondered for a moment what had he decided her fate would be. Would she be punished in front of the entire court for defying his authority? Would she burn accused of witchcraft? Would Cordelia follow her? The possibilities were endless, and the cruelty of Michael knew no boundaries. She knew what people said about him, and she could not trust him to be the sweet boy he once was. Not anymore.

“I’ve told you already. There is no one involved on this except me, all the support I’ve got comes from all the letter I’ve wrote recently. Ask anyone they’ll tell you that.” She said trying to sound more confident than what she was feeling.

Michael tilted his head, bored to hear her say the same thing he had heard before. One of his golden curls fell upon his forehead and Mallory had to resist all her impulses not to put it in its place, a reflection of the gestures she used to had towards him.

“I didn’t come here to talk about that.” He said simply, looking at her like someone could look at a prize. She didn’t like that look on his eyes.

“Then, why are you here? Have you finally made up your mind and decided to kill me? Michael, I know you, you aren’t like this, you wouldn’t kill me, I am no threat to you.” She pleaded her voice trembling.

Michael didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he picked up one of the roses, ripping it from the earth, without looking at her. She preferred to not have his gaze on her. She could put any brave façade, but she could not hide the fact that she was afraid. Afraid of what he would do to her and to her sisters. She hoped that he spared the lives of the ones who lived there in the convent, those who had nothing to do with her plan.

“Oh, you mistook me from someone you used to know darling. I’m not the one you deceived with your lies anymore.” He said while crushing the rose in his hand, his smile bright like the sun.

Mallory gasped, and he discarded the petals of the flower on the ground next to him. His hand rising till it was centimeters away from her face. Mallory trembled, realizing he was not her Michael, not anymore.

“Although there is some truth in your words. I was going to kill you.” He started but her terrified face interrupted him. He grabbed her by his arm preventing her from escaping. “But, I have reconsidered my options, and I believe you are more useful to me alive.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, frowning. The conversation taking an unexpected turn.

“I want you to show your support for my right to the throne. You have to say that you were mistaken, that your claim has been misunderstood.“ Michael began to say. That was surprisingly easy, she could deal with that. And Cordelia would do anything to save her girls.

“And I want you to marry me and become my queen.”


	2. disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update :(, I was —and still am— busy with exams  
> Thank you so much for all your kind comments and kudos, I'm so glad you are liking this so far :)  
> I wanted to ask you if you prefered shorter but more frecuent updates or longer but less frecuent. Let me know in the comments!  
> If you like this leave a comment or kudos!

_ii. disaster_

 

_There was once a boy and a girl. Friends running together along the castle. They boy used to dream of greater times and made promises to her. The girl smiled brightly at him, her eyes full of adoration for that boy. He used to say that one day they'll be married and that they’ll rule together, as king and queen. She believed in him like she never believed anyone. They had the world at their feet, nothing could stop them, or so he believed. He didn’t know what was being plotted behind his back, too young to notice the talks of the adults. After all, all he wanted to do was playing on the gardens, his best friend at his side. The girl with the auburn hair and golden leaves on her hair._

_Oh, how he longed to be back to those happy days._

 

 

“You have lost your mind, I don’t have any other explanation for what you’ve done.” Ms. Mead ranted.

In a way, Michael understood her. She was angry at him for not following her plan, but he didn’t feel like he had taken the wrong choice. It occurred to him at the last moment and it was the perfect solution to all of their problems.

“I did it to save us complications. I’ve told you, she would agree to anything that protects her stupid convent. Don’t you see? We can do whatever we want with her and no one can oppose.” Michael said looking at her with a bored look on his face. He was sick of being questioned about his decisions.

Ms. Mead sighed, sitting on a chair next to him.

“It’s dangerous to bring that girl to the palace, you know it. Anyone can plot against you using her to get what they want.” She grunted.

“She won’t do that.” He replied, sure of it.

“Oh Michael, are you that naïve? You can’t trust her word, she is taking advantage of the love you had for her.” The woman said with a sad look on her face.

“I’m not going to trust the words of liars, I’m not that stupid. I just warned her that if she does anything suspicious or doesn’t fully support me, the head of Cordelia would appear on her bed. “ He said with an evil grin.

“That was a smart move, but I still don’t like it.” She began to say, her hand touching his face. “I’m afraid I was right about this, you should have stayed on the castle.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. They hadn’t talk about that yet. She had wanted him to stay there so he would not have to worry about anything, but he insisted on coming and now he realized he made the right choice. His resentment to Mallory hadn’t fade, in fact, it had only increased since he had seen her again, but he didn’t want her to die. His sister always told him that he was too loving for the world, his heart shattered for everyone he ever loved. He hated Mallory, there was no point on denying that, but he couldn’t bear the thought of watching her die because of him.

“If I had stayed, you would have killed her, and all the nobles on the court would riot to get my head. We need her support and you said I needed a queen to show my right to the throne. If she joins me, there’s no one who can claim the throne. Your plan would have gotten us both killed.” He argued.

“I don’t like her, she broke your heart.” She reminded him.

“She broke my heart years ago, she won’t do that again. She can not fool me again.” He said.

Ms. Mead looked at him with an indecipherable expression as if she knew something he did not. He didn’t like that look on her face. He hated when she did that, when she thought he was too naïve. He wasn’t. He knew exactly what Mallory did to him, but he also knew what they could do together, and it didn’t involve coming back to what was dead. He promised himself that he could not love her again, he would not face another heartbreak at her hands.

“Michael please, promise me that. I don’t want to see her breaking your heart again, you were truly happy before we come here, don’t let her ruin your happiness.” The woman pleaded.

Michael walked towards her, his steps steady and firm, and he took her hands between his.

“I promise, no, wait, _I swear_ that I don’t, and I won’t ever feel anything more than hatred to her. My feelings for her died long ago.” Michael said, his gaze fixed on the woman’s eyes.

 

~O~

 

Mallory woke up dizzy from her dream. She used to be one of the girls who wasted more time on the mornings, trying to draw out the minutes in her bed. But on that day, she could not bear to be any more second there. It was night still, but she felt no sleepiness. All she could think of was what had happened the day before.

The events had taken an unexpected turn and she feared what the future awaited her. She went to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, staring at the face of a queen. She was going to marry Michael, her childhood love, now her enemy. Well, not her enemy anymore but he was no friend to her. He had made clear that the marriage was unwanted, but it was for the best of the both of them. She and her friends would get to live, and he would get the crown without any reservations from any of the nobles. It was the best deal, but she didn't feel lucky at all.

She couldn't deny that she used to long for a marriage with him, but not with the person he had turned out to be. She couldn't recognize they boy he was in the eyes of the man she looked at. Her Michael died the day she left him, and she would regret that day until the day of her death.

 

_A few years ago_

_The sun’s rays caressed Mallory’s face gently. It was a warn and nice sensation on that cold morning. She looked around her, becoming more impatient as the time passed. Michael had agreed to meet there, hidden from the eyes of the court. It was no secret that the affect between the both was more than simply friendship, but there was no need to go spreading the details of their relationship to the world. He didn’t mind of course, but she had a reputation and a virtue to protect. Whenever she told that to Michael, he shook his head, as if she was saying a silly thing. They were not children anymore, but sometimes it felt like Michael still had hope that their dreams could become reality._

_A soft hand stroke her back and she turned to see him in front of her, a soft smile on his face. The sun reflected on his golden curls, looking as if there was something angelic about him. He reminded her of all the paintings of angels that decorated the halls on the castle. He was delicate in a way that no words could do justice to him and she felt that the mere image of him could seduce anyone. But he only looked at her, making her feel like the luckiest woman alive._

_“Hi.” He said, his voice gentle. She smiled at him, and he put his face close to hers._

_They stood like that, for a few moments, before he closed the gap between them, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She looked at him, surprised by the brevity of his kiss, and he laughed at her before pulling her in for a longer kiss. She sighed, and he smiled. If she could freeze time, she would have so she could live forever on that moment, so she wouldn’t have to tell him the bad news. Nonetheless, she was the first to move away from the kiss under Michael’s curious gaze._

_“Are you alright?” He asked, his smile faltering for a moment. She hastened to nod._

_“Yes, don’t worry about me. I just wanted to tell you something before we did… any of this.” She said gesturing at the both of them._

_“Tell me then so we can continue what we paused.” He laughed._

_She rose her hand to stroke his face, suddenly too serious. Michael noted this, frowning. In her eyes, he could see sadness, a look he didn’t like on her._

_“What’s the matter sweetheart? You are starting to worry me.” He said trying to keep a relaxed tone, like he was telling her a joke, but Mallory knew him enough to see the concern in his eyes._

_“It’s just… I love you Michael. I wish we could be together forever. You are my best friend and I hope that won’t ever change.“ She said, deciding in the last moment to not tell him the truth._

_Michael blinked at her, confused._

_“Mallie you know I love you too, and nothing could ever make me feel otherwise,“ He started, staring at her eyes and holding her face between his hand. “you don’t need to worry about that, you have the word of a king.”_

_Mallory couldn’t help but let a soft laugh escaped her lips._

_“You are not a king yet; your words have no weight on them.” She said, and he frowned but his smiled didn’t falter._

_“Well, then you just have to believe me.” He whispered at her, caressing with delicacy her cheek._

_And for an instant, Mallory almost forgot she had to go, the only thing in her mind the expression of soft adoration in the eyes of the boy she loved. And then, he kissed her, and she forgot anything except the taste of his lips._

_And that was the last time he looked at her like she hung the sun, as if she was the most beautiful work of art._

Memories were a treacherous thing, Mallory knew that well. She kept them trapped in the most recondite part of her mind, the only way to keep the sorrow away. But, sometimes, she couldn’t help but recall some of them, the ones of better times. And Michael was in all of them. If anyone asked her, she’d said the life in the convent had bring her more joy than she thought she could have, and she wouldn’t be lying, but she could not deny that wasn’t the idea she had had when she had thought of happiness some years ago.

 With a last look at the mirror and after having made sure that her hair was at least presentable, she came back to her room. Some of the girls had shared rooms, but when she arrived there she asked for an individual room. She had some secrets she didn’t want the other girls to know, too bad they already know after all the spectacle that Michael had mounted. Mallory had heard all the girls gossiping behind her back and even one of the youngers girls had asked her if she was going to become their queen now. She didn’t know how to answer that question, luckily for her, Cordelia was there to say the correct things. She didn’t know what was going to do without Cordelia’s advise in her life. She had been the mother she never had.

When she entered her room, she saw all her things piled up in her small desk. She did not own lots of things, but she took care of the few things she had. It wasn’t forbidden to have possessions on the convent, but it wasn’t encouraged either. And since she had never had a proper home until she met Cordelia, she had always liked to be able to carry her things wherever she went.

Mallory had born a noble, and still was one, but her childhood hadn’t been sweet and memorable. Her mother died during her birth and her father didn’t marry again after that. His pain was almost palpable in everything he did. Mallory had no memory of her father being happy. Everyone told her that her mother had been the love of his father’s life and he never recovered from that loss. His father tried to raise her in every way he could, but in the end, that wasn’t enough, and he decided to send her away to the court, so she could live with her aunt, the Queen. She was almost six when she arrived at the palace, hugging tight one of her favorite cloth dolls. She’d been scared but somehow, she knew she would like that place.

Her aunt provided her of everything his father could not give her, not only materials things, but the love of a parent. The queen was married to an imposing man, taller than anyone Mallory had ever knew, and that scared her. Her aunt tried by all means to show her that she did not have to be afraid of that man, but she couldn’t. Mallory feared a lot of things when she was a child, her big eyes always open trying not to miss on anything.

His father wrote her letters, telling her about the life on their house, and how the flowers were flourishing then. He wanted her to visit him from time to time and so did she. She spent some weekends on her old home and then she came back to the castle. She did not dislike her lifestyle, but it didn’t enthusiast her neither.

That was until she met Michael. 

The servants told her he was gone on a trip when she arrived there, so they didn’t meet until months later. He was the bastard of the king and, apparently, his mom had abandoned him when she gave birth to him. Mallory had wanted to befriend the boy, he was a few years older than her, but he was the only other kid in the castle. But it didn’t go out as she had planned. When the met officially, she didn’t like him and neither did he. Whenever they saw each other, they ignored each other. She was lucky to not share any of her classes with him. She hated how he seemed to think he owned the castle and how he was nice to everyone except for her.

A few months later, when she had get used to the life between her old home and the castle, she bumped into him when she least expected. She was just starting to complain when she saw the tears in his eyes. He quickly turned his gaze away, hiding himself from her, and ran towards his room. For a second, she stood still, trying to decide whether to follow him or not, but she decided to do it. She knocked gently on his door, immediately opening it.

He was sitting on the verge of his bed, his face between his hands. He raised his head to see who entered his room, and, with surprise, he looked at her. His eyes were red, his entire face wet with tears. In that moment, he reminded her of some old painting her aunt had, an angel crying. His golden locks were disheveled, each one towards different directions.

“I came to check on you. Are you alright?” She asked him.

She may have disliked him, but she would always comfort anyone who needed her. Her aunt told her that being kind to those you dislike it’s the most difficult thing, but it is also the greatest thing. Kindness must be towards anyone who needs it, not just the ones you love.

Michael gave her a strange look.

“Father just told me my mother had died.” He started saying, choosing carefully his words, like he was playing chess instead of talking to her.

Mallory walked towards him, slowly, as if he was a deer and she did not want to scare him.

“And I don’t even know why I am crying, she hated me, I’ve never even met her.” He finished avoiding her gaze.

“It’s alright to cry. I’ve never met my mother either and sometimes I cry about her too.” She confessed to him, trying to console him.

He looked at her, the surprise clearly in his eyes.

“I… I didn’t know that, I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t tell you, don’t worry. I’m sorry for your mother too.” She said, looking at him. “Hugs makes me feel better when I’m sad, do you want one?”

Michael nodded, and she hugged him. It was the first time she hugged him, but it wouldn’t be the last. Soon they became friends, their hostility in the past. He was her best friend, her partner in crime.

 

The sound of gentle footsteps in the corridor woke her up from her memories. Without having to turn around, she knew who stood behind her. Cordelia. She looked at the woman in front of her with a sad smile.

“I came to say goodbye.” Cordelia said, her eyes watering.

Mallory hugged her tightly, feeling her own eyes watering as well. Cordelia stroked her hair lovingly, a motherly gesture, and looked her in the eyes.

“This is the most difficult thing I’ve ever done, if I knew I could stop you, I would already have done that. But nothing can stop you when you have made a decision.” She laughed sadly.

“I’m doing what’s best for you and the girls, I know him Cordelia he won’t lay a finger on me.” She assured her. Cordelia didn’t seem too convinced by her words.

 “I know you think you know him, but he may have change. If he does anything to harm, send me a letter, and I will raise hell to bring you back here. I promise you, you’ll always have a home here Mallie.” Cordelia said, holding Mallory’s hand between hers.

“I will write you every day if I can, so you'll won't worry about me. I’m going to miss you all so much you have no idea. “ Mallory sobbed.

Cordelia caressed her face, wiping away her tears.

“I’ll write you back telling everything that happens here. You’ll feel like you are still here, don’t worry. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of people on your side in the castle and you won’t feel alone. Everyone there it’s going to love you, they are fools if they don’t.” Cordelia said.

Mallory smiled sadly. She was going to miss Cordelia, her light and her resilience, and, of course, all of her friends there. She hoped Michael would let her visit the convent from time to time. She was sure that he won’t allow her to come back in the near future but maybe he would if she gained his trust. Whatever it costed, she was going to go back to see her family, even if she had to pledge her entire self to the new king.

A knock on the door interrupted them, Coco looking at her from the door. Mallory smiled at her best friend, knowing how much it pained her to watch Mallory go. Mallory had wanted to ask Michael if she could bring her best friend to the castle, so she wouldn’t feel so alone in court, but then remembered that Coco was there to escape from that place. She knew that if she asked Coco to accompany her, the girl would do without it without any doubt, but she wouldn’t do that to her best friend. She deserved any happiness she could get with their family.

Coco breathed softly, trying not to cry in front of her.

“Michael sent me to tell you that it’s time for you to go.” The girl said.

Mallory nodded, and she packed the few things she had in a small bag. Then, she approached Coco and hugged her tightly.

“Take care of the garden for me Coco, I want to see all the flowers flourishing when I come to visit you.” She murmured.

“Oh, Mallie I’m going to miss you so much, you are my best friend, I don’t want anything happening to you ever.” Coco sobbed.  

“Nothing is happening to me, I’m just going to marry him and become the queen, I’m not dying yet. “ Mallory said, trying to sound more cheerful than she really felt.

“I know but I wish you could stay with us forever.” Coco told her.

Mallory sighed, and she separated from her, while Cordelia was still looking at them.

“I’m sure you will see each other in no time. Now hurry dear, Michael doesn’t seem the type to enjoy waiting for others.” Cordelia said smiling sadly.

 Mallory looked at them one last time before grabbing her bag and exiting the door. When she got to the front door, he was waiting there, his eyes wandering absently over the sky. The moment he heard her, he looked at her, his expression turning softer for a moment, reminding her of the past, when there was no one else than him and her. But that only lasted for a second, his eyes turning cold the next instant. She thought that she may had imagine that.

He took a few steps towards her, his feline smile making an appearance, and extended her a hand.

“Do you have everything you need? I don’t plan on coming back.” He warned her, his hand still extended.

She distanced from him and nodded, refusing to take his hand. His smile faltering for a few seconds.

“Well then we must go. The road its long and it’ll takes us a few hours to arrive to the capital.” He told her, sounding pleased with himself.

The sound of a carriage approaching the convent alarmed her. At least, she wouldn’t have to make the travel by riding a horse. Michael was the king, of course he would travel by carriage, for him, there were no boundaries. And soon, there wouldn’t be for her too.

Michael gestured for her to got into the carriage before him, and she did, choosing to sit the far from him she could. If he saw her futile attempts to do that, he didn’t mention it. Lady Miriam sat on the front of the carriage, with the coachman, and Michael closed the door. Mallory looked back one last time, at the people who were standing in front of the door, waving their hands to say goodbye, and hugger herself, biting her lip to contain her tears. She wouldn’t cry in front of him.

And so, the travel began, the soft rattle of the carriage filling the uncomfortable silences. She leaned her head against the wall of the carriage, letting the movements of it cradle her into sleep.

 

 


	3. in you i lost my soul

 

_iii. in you I lost my soul_

 

The stairs creaked under her feet the same way it used to do when she lived there. The scratches on the wall were intact, and she could feel them under her hands, while she caressed the remains of her impact on her old room. There was nothing that could tell that she slept there except for those marks they made, Michael and her. She was not that naïve girl anymore, but she remembered those moments as if it had happened a few days ago. Coming back to the castle had brought her so many memories, the nostalgia in every corner. The way his laugh used to resonate on the corridors and her voice echoed as the talked about anything. But none of that was left, only silence.

It had been days since they came back to the castle, and she had done anything at all since then. Apparently, Michael only wanted her to be by his side when it was necessary, so she was just wandering across the castle, idly, trying to see what had changed in those years.

There were things that had remained the same, obviously, but there was something new in the air, it was like all the light inside that castle had vanished, being replaced by an atmosphere of uncertainty. It did not help either that she could not recognize any of the servants who used to obey her aunt, neither the guards. She tried not to dwell too much on that, but she could feel the air of animosity towards her, or, maybe, it was towards Michael and to her negligence to claim the throne before he did. And she wouldn’t blame them. She had been the hopes of many, and words spread quick on the castle. Everybody there knew who she was, and what was she doing there. They hadn’t announced their union to the world yet, but it was openly spoken of.

And there she was, entering one of the old rooms that used to belong to her aunt. She remembered it from her childhood, the gigantic library where she used to expend most of her time before she met Michael. The room smelled like old books, long forgotten to the world outside the castle. It was one of her favorite smells. She’d never told anyone, but when she was younger, she wanted to be a scholar and study all known knowledge. But soon she knew that it was one of the few things forbidden for her. If her stay on the castle had been longer, maybe she could have begun her studies, but in the end, it wasn’t possible. She wondered if Michael would approve of his queen to be well versed in sciences or if he would deny her that opportunity too.

She noticed there were a few things changed since the last she entered that room. A new bunch of books were piled on one corner of the room, some of them looking fairly new. She approached the pile, taking one of them to see it better. The book was dark purple, resembling the dark wine that Cordelia offered the girls on special occasions, and it had no trace of dust upon it, even thought it was the book on top of the pile. She opened it, curious to see what it was about. The pages were turning yellow, slowly but inevitable, just like all books. There were some annotations and drawings on it, it looked more like a journal than a book, like someone had written there all of their thoughts. She gently caressed one of the drawings that were painted on the pages, admiring the beautiful softness of the lines. It seemed to her that the person who wrote it knew exactly what they were writing about. She could barely recognize the subject, herbology it was, but found the remarks interesting.

There was no way that the book belonged to her aunt, or even his husband. They had no interest on those matters. The only option left was that it was Michael’s. He wasn’t so keen on studying, at least not as much as her, but he’d always liked to learn new things. She remembered how he’d told her that someday she was going to discover something that would help their people and how the conviction in his words made her chest fill with all kinds of warm emotions.

“Have you found anything interesting on my notes? ” Michael asked her, with a hint of amusement on his voice.

Mallory closed the book startled and looked at him. The man was leaning on the door frame, a soft smile playing on his lips, thought it didn’t reach his eyes. She blinked a few times and broke eye contact, dropping the book where she had found it.

“Or were you trying to find the way to poison me?” He said and paused before continuing, to get into the room, nearer to her. He stood there, looking at her, a few steps separating them. “Because I would recommend you not to.”

“We made a deal, I’m going to fulfill my part. I have no plans to back off if it means the safety of my sisters.” She said, her chin up, defiant.

Michael let out a satisfied hum and stared at her, the tension between the two of them growing with each passing moment.  

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’d broke a promise sweetheart.” He said, his voice soft like warm honey but his words sharp.

For a moment, Mallory felt the guilt overtake her. She wanted to apologize, to tell him that all she’d done was for him, but, in that very instant, telling him that would felt like losing the war. And he wouldn’t believe her, or wouldn’t even care, she thought. If she pretended to be the person he thought she was, her heart would be safe. The body would always heal, but the heart? Oh, the heart ached forever. And hers wouldn’t. If he knew the truth about her feelings he’d play with her heart, toyed with it until he'd get bored. And she’d end up aching for him.

Mallory would not surrender to him.

“And it won’t be the last. But this time I’m not, not when the lives of others are on stakes.” She hissed, her eyes never leaving his.

He raised his hand and touched his face carefully, the smile never leaving his lips.

“Oh, finally, I thought there was no anger left on you, Mallory, I was mistaken. Maybe I’m going to enjoy our marriage.” He whispered, his hands stopping and returning to where it was.

  “At least one of us is going to.” Mallory replied, trying to suppress the shiver his fingers gave her.

Michael took a step near the pile of books, taking one to watch it idly. He reminded her of a predator, chasing his prey, trying to make her fall so he could have his fest. But Mallory was not a graceful deer waiting for her death sentence. Two could play the game of the mouse and the cat.

“There’s no need for us to be enemies, _my queen_ , serve me well and you’ll enjoy your life here. I promise to you, I always reward my allies.” He purred, his gaze returning to her for a moment.

She swallowed hard, going still under his gaze. His voice alluring, tempting. She did not trust him for a second, but she knew that she preferred to have him as her ally than her enemy. After all, he was going to be her husband in front of everyone and in front of God.

“And I suppose you always punish your enemies too, don’t you?” She replied to him, a feline smile dancing on her lips.

Michael smiled at her in return, not a hint of happiness on it.

“I see that you are catching it quickly. I think we are understanding each other quite well.” He said, almost proudly, and turned away from her, walking towards the door. “To proof my good intentions, I’ll let you use whichever of my books you want, as long as they are in this room or in the studio in the second floor.”

Mallory gasped involuntary, the possibilities unwinding before her eyes. He was giving her the consent to continue her studies, to achieve the knowledge she’d always strived for. Her joy was almost palpable, and she felt the weight of his eyes studying her. He turned to her, to see her expression. His gaze had turned gentler, his smile somehow softer, but it only lasted for a few seconds and Mallory thought she had imagined it. For all she knew that gift could be a rotten apple waiting for her to take a bite.

“That’s thoughtful of you, Michael, I don’t know how to thank you.” She started saying.

“Nonsense, you don’t have to.” He interrupted her, surprising the both of them with his answer. “What I wanted to say was that you know exactly how to thank me.”

Mallory nodded, his last response more accurate with his character.

“Despite our interesting conversation, I did not come here to talk to you, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He stated and made her a sign to accompany him to the door.

“I thought you introduce me to everyone important on the palace yet.” She said, her brow furrowing, while the both of them walked out of the room.

“Not everyone was at the castle then, and she’s not important on a politics level. She is important to me, and I thought you’d appreciate some company.” He said, the last part quietly than the rest, and she had to make an extra effort to hear his words.

For an instance, he reminded her of the boy she knew, worrying about her, but she made herself vanish that thought. Michael was her enemy not her friend, she needed to remember that.

Not knowing what to say, Mallory stayed in silence, following him through the castle, trying to guess who she was about to meet. Maybe he was going to introduce her to her lover, but she highly doubted that. Michael didn’t believe she felt anything more than mildly hatred for him, so he didn’t have any reason to do that. And he didn’t have any family, or so she thought.

They finally reached the door to his bedroom chambers, the one place she hadn’t been yet on the castle. The guards in front of the door lowered his heads towards Michael, and he smiled pleased. One of them opened the door revealing to her the lightness in his room, and, against that light, a girl raised her head to look at them, a soft smile on her lips.

The girl’s gaze went from Michael to her, her smile faltering a little. Mallory could see that she was around her age, maybe a few years younger than her, soft dark hair collected in braids. Her dress was simple but luxurious nevertheless, dark red embroidered with all kinds of golden ornaments, her cheeks pink and her eyes dark.

“So, the rumors are true uh.” She said looking at her, and Mallory could feel her gaze softening with every passing second.

Michael took a step towards her and smiled, Mallory following him but keeping her distance from the girl.

“Mallory, this is Violet, my sister.” Michael told her. Mallory frowned.

“I didn’t know you had a sister, you never told me.” Mallory said, her disbelief seeping into her voice.

“There’s a lot of things we didn’t told each other, I suppose.” He sighed, not a hint of guiltiness in his voice.

Violet looked at her with an indescribable expression but took a step towards her and embrace her hand between both of hers.

 “I’m glad to meet you Mallory, I hope we can become friends among the sea of snakes that is the court.” Violet said, her eyes sincere and her smile wide.

Mallory nodded and gave her a small smile. That girl looked nothing like Michael, and there was something about her that inspired her the confidence Michael did not.

“I’m glad to have someone I can talk to now, I’m sure we’ll be great friends.” Mallory casted a poisoned look at Michael, her smile never faltering, and he smiled amused at her.

Violet looked at the both of them, her frown burrowing in a perplexed way.

“Dear sister, why don’t you show Mallory the gardens? I’m sure she hasn’t been able to see it for herself.” He said, the mockery in his voice.

Mallory felt her rage growing at his voice, the only reason she hadn’t seen it was because of him, he forbidden her from stepping a foot outside the walls of the castle, but Violet’s hand calmed her somehow.

“With great pleasure. Let’s go Mallory, you are going to love the fountains and the sculptures I’m sure.” Violet told her, and she grabbed her arm and they stepped outside Michael’s room. Mallory could feel his gaze burning in her neck and shivered.

 

~O~

 

When the door closed, Michael sighed, sitting on his bed. He hid his face between his hand, feeling the coldness in the tips on his fingers. He had underestimated the pain of seeing her again, the longing of feeling her gaze upon him. The need to touch her. The necessity to hurt her in the way she did to him. The hurt of feeling her anger towards him. All his feelings were eating him alive, the weight of his decision paining him.

A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts, and the door opened to reveal a known face. Her golden hair was falling from her shoulders, and her lips were forming a familiar smile.

“Madison.” He greeted her. She closed the door.

“And here I thought you had forgotten about me.” She said, her step echoing in the room.

Michael combed his hair with his fingers, in an attempt to make him more presentable, even thought he knew that wasn’t important to her.

“You know I’d never do that, not to you.” He replied to her, a smile making an appearance on his face.

She hummed in approval and he got up from the bed, walking towards her. She gave him a feline smile and put her hand on his chest, her eyes full of hunger. He liked that about her, she never hided what she wanted, always clear on her wishes.

“What brings you to the castle? I thought you were traveling to your uncle’s house.” He asked her, approaching her with every word he said.

“And I was, but I could not contain myself when I heard about your new little girl. She is quite disappointing if I must admit.” She purred, her gaze descending to his lips.

Michael didn’t like the way she talked about Mallory, but he buried his feelings and kissed her, his hand quick to undo the lace of her dress. He felt her smile against his lips and bit her lips softly. Madison sighed, a prelude to what was to come. And, for the first time in days, his mind was free of any thought of Mallory.

 

~O~

 

It was getting dark, the afternoon coming to an end. A cold breeze made her shiver, and she regretted not having brought a cloak to shelter her from the cold. They, Violet and her, had taken the way back to the castle, telling each other stories about their pasts. It had been a minute or two since the other girl had said a word when she suddenly stopped, before getting to the castle.

“Being nice to me won’t grant you my brother’s love.” Violet warned her, her body tensing suddenly.

Mallory looked at her surprised. The girl next to her was dead serious, her mouth a thing line. The warning had caught her by surprise, they’ve been having a great time wandering through the castle’s gardens. Violet had showed her what her favorites part of it were, and Mallory had surprised her telling her about how she used to play on the same ground they stood now.

“I don’t think there’s anything or anyone capable of that. He hates me.” Mallory replied to her, trying to sound nonchalant.

Violet sighed.

“I noticed the odd tension between you two, and I wanted to tell you that if you are trying to change his mind about you using me, it wouldn’t work. It never works.” Violet murmured quietly.  

And Mallory realized then why was she asking that. It made sense. Violet was the king’s sister, a kinder face than him, an easier way to have access to the king. Mallory was sure that a lot of people had used her for their own interest. It pained her to think about her situation, the inability to trust anyone except for a few ones. Michael did not want her to befriend his sister, so Mallory wouldn’t feel so alone, he wanted for her sister to be able to trust in someone. And he thought she could be the one for it.

“The court is a dangerous place for everyone, I know that myself, and most people here only think about themselves, but I want to assure you that if you ever need a friend, you can count on me.” Mallory paused before continuing, to smile at the girl. “It does not have to be for life or death situations, if you ever need someone to help you pick a dress or to go with you horse riding, know that I will.”

Violet let out a small smile.

“Thank you, Mallory, that means a lot to me.” She said, her finger fidgeting.

Mallory shook her head softly.

“Don’t thank me, I think I’ll need a friend here too. I’m about to marry someone who doesn’t like me, and I have none of my family here.” Mallory sighed, regretting her words on the instant. What she told the girl was true, she did mean every word she said, but she didn’t want her to tell Michael about her feelings.

Violet saw the look on her face and she gently grabbed her arm and started walking towards the castle again.

“Don’t worry, now you have someone here and since you are going to marry my brother, we’ll be family too. And don’t think too much about my brother, he may look harsh, but he has a big heart that it’s been broken way too many times.” Violet confessed her, a kind look on her face.

Mallory looked away from the girl. She probably didn’t know about her past with Michael, how she had been the one to break his heart in the first place. Mallory felt the weight of the guilt on her chest suffocating her. She didn’t want Violet to think about her the way Michael did, like she was a heartless being only interest in power. She did what she had to do to protect him, and she didn’t regret that, but long ago she used to wonder what it would have change if she had made better choices. Not anymore.

“That’s hard to believe, nor that I think you are lying, but he doesn’t look like someone kind, not to me at least.” Mallory told Violet, her voice trembling on her last words.

“When our mother died, he took care of me, even though his father didn’t want him to. I know what everyone says about him, I’m not a fool, but he is not that way, he just needs someone to appreciate him for who he is.” Violet said, looking at her apologetic. “Maybe you can become that person.”

Mallory let out a soft breath. She didn’t want to tell her what she knew, but she didn’t want to deceive her either. She couldn’t become the person Michael needed, he wouldn’t let her, and she wasn’t sure she could overcome the distance between the two of them.

“It’s a difficult situation Violet, I don’t think your brother wants me to be that person.” Mallory sighed.

They entered the castle, the guards nodding their heads in order to greet them. The castle was full of activity, each one of the servants occupied with their task, none of the looking at them for more than a few seconds.

“Well, I won’t insist more with that, but think about it, Mallory, I don’t want you to be miserable here.” The younger girl pleaded.

“I’ll se what I can do, but I won’t promise anything.” Malory replied to her.

That seemed to please her, she smiled shyly at her, and Mallory could feel the gratitude in her smile. They walked together until they arrived at Violet’s chambers, and the girl said goodbye to Mallory, looking happier than a few hours earlier. With a smile dancing on her lips, Mallory walked away.

She was tired, her legs sore in a pleasant way, and she went straight to her chambers. Her maid was there, ready to help her undress and get into the bathtub. She sighed when her skin touched the warm water of her bath, forgetting for a moment all of her troubles.

She rose from the water, feeling refreshed, and she started to dress herself, getting ready to have dinner. She’d give anything to be able to get into her bed and sleep for hours, but she was sure Violet expected her to have dinner with them, in an attempt to reconcile her with Michael.

She heard her door opening and she turned around, expecting to see Violet, or even Michael, but she saw an unfamiliar face looking at her with disappointment in her eyes.

“Do I know you?” She asked, the answer to her question clear, but she wanted to give the woman in front of her the opportunity to explain herself.

“I’m afraid not, that’s what I came here.” She said with mellow voice, giving her a tight smile.

The girl was gorgeous, long blonde hair and dark eyes. Her mere stance indicated delicacy and sophistication, but there was something about her that Mallory didn’t like. She didn’t seem to like her, or, at least, that was what she was implying.

“I’m Mallory, nice to meet you.” Mallory introduce herself, trying to give her a chance, reminding herself what Cordelia taught her.

The girl gave her a feline smile while she approached her, taking a few steps forward.

“I know, you are Michael’s new little toy. Everybody knows about that.” She began to say, pausing herself to see her reaction.

Mallory blinked a few times, perplexed by her words. She didn’t like her tone nor what she said. She was not anyone’s toy, she was a queen. The smile she wore on her lips vanished, her lips forming a thin line, and she could swear that that only amused the girl in front of her.

“I’m Madison, Michael’s mistress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've wrote them too ooc, what do you guys think? It's been forever since I watched Murder House so I don't think I got Violet's character well but it's an au. Let me now your opinion on the comments pls!
> 
> I finished my exams so I'll upload more frecuent now! I'm trying to write longer chapters, this took me forever to finish cause' I didn't know how to finish Mallory and Violet's conversation hahaha. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and nice comments, it made my day <3 
> 
> P.S.: I've been working on a playlist for the fanfic, if you search up "millory reign au" on spotify you'll find it ;)


End file.
